


bang, bang, into the wall

by MistyMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad hamilton references, based on that one rhymewithrachel comic where theyre fucking, horrible jokes t bh, not explicit porn but like some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something being banged on the wall, it was most definitely Kuroo. And his head, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang, bang, into the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seahavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seahavens/gifts).



> im sorry omg lau love me  
> for the hqknet (hkqnet?) gift exchange  
> based on that one comic by rhymewithrachel ([this one](http://ohrhyme.tumblr.com/post/137466337819/they-are-both-18))

His name was escaping your lips like a prayer.  
There was no avoiding it, with the way he was dragging out his thrusts, making you feel every second thoroughly. His nails were digging into your hips, trying to keep you steady against the wall. You never truly knew how strong his thighs were until now. They filled you with desire, made you want to drag your nails along his muscles.  
"Ugh, Kou," you groaned, arching your back against the wall.He rested his head on your shoulders, breathing hot air on your skin.  
"Right," he buried himself inside you and stopped moving. Then, he put one hand on your chest to help him stand up straight. "About what we were talking earlier..." oh no.  
"You're really bringing this up while we're doing _this_?" Bokuto was known for doing some real shit, but never, in a thousand years, would you ever imagine he'd do this.  
"There couldn't be a better time," he was actually doing this, holy shit. "You still haven't given me your answer."  
"Hm, let me think," he started moving again, but a bit faster this time. "Probably Daichi. Those thighs look delicious. Not more than yours, of course, but still."  
He repositioned his hips and quickened his pace, stealing a breathless moan from you.  
"He's nice, I agree," he breathed, feeling in his lungs the consequences of standing up, holding a 75kg man with one hand while banging him, and talking. He went to the Extremes™ sometimes. "But my opinion still stands," he paused, taking a deep breath. "I'd let Ushijima fuck me without a single doubt."  
The way he said that made you shiver. He rarely ever lowered his voice like that, except when he wanted to make you fall apart under him.  
It was working.  
"I don't think he's all that grea- Oh God, Koutarou," he hit the spot that made you melt inside, making you stop mid-sentence.  
"Sorry," he moved the hand on your chest to your hips. "But, like, how can you know he's not great? You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance."  
"Bokuto, he's not the ambassador to France. Besides, you haven't met him either."  
"Details, details. And how do you know he's not ambassador to France?" he looked at you with his mischievous smile and you knew what was coming. " _You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance_ ," he sang, and you groaned loudly before he even started.  
He looked at you, flashing a smile you knew too well.  
"Oh, no you don- Oh, oh, _oh_." he leaned closer to your neck and gently nipped your collarbone, erasing any trail of thought you had before. It was one of your weak spots, the other being the inner part of your thighs. Bokuto loved to mark them when he had the chance, which was almost every time you were in this situation.  
"Hm," he licked his lips. "I love catching you off guard."  
His thrusts grew more erratic, and his breathing, more labored. Talking became impossible for both of you, but specially for him; he could barely keep his eyes open or his head up. Exhaustion was slowly taking over you, but you were too close to stop now.  
He was using your shoulder to muffle his moans, while yours met no resistance on your part. You wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer, which buried him even deeper inside you and elicited a groan from both of you. You were trembling, and the string of curses leaving your mouth no longer mattered, for all you could hear was the loud beating of your heart.  
He placed his arms around you and held onto you tightly, speaking to you in unintelligible whispers. His eyes were shut tight and you could feel the stiffness of his muscles by the way they were pressed against your back.  
"Shit, shit, shit, Tetsu, _Tetsu_ ," he couldn't hold back anymore and the noises he was making were music to your ears. They sent shivers down your spine, making you throw your head back and groan.  
Except you didn't groan out of pleasure, and yes out of pain, because the wall was right behind your head and you were stupid enough to forget about it. This was probably your biggest feat: hitting your head on the wall during sex. A feat only Kuroo fucking Tetsurou could achieve.  
Meanwhile, Bokuto was laughing his ass off and you couldn't blame him, even if you wanted to. Though he did almost drop you on the floor, so maybe you could be a little mad.  
"I can't believe it, I'm fucking-," he was laughing too hard to be able to actually finish a sentence and, oh God, you _really_ wanted to hit him. "Couldn't wait to finish things with a bang, huh?"  
"Say that again and I'll call Daichi and ask him if he's single."  
"Ah!" he clutched his chest, an offended expression on his face. "You wouldn't dare."  
"Don't try me, you fucking hoot."  
"Cat man."  
"Angry bird."  
"Kitty cat."  
"Bird fucker."  
"Cat whisperer."  
"Eagle bitch."  
"Oh my God," he looked at you with disbelief. "I can't believe you're doing this to me, in my own house."  
"Bokuto. This is my house."  
"Shhh, it doesn't matter."  
"Bokuto," you said, loosening the death grip your legs had on his waist. "Can you, uh, remove yourself from inside me?"  
You carefully put your feet on the floor while he slowly removed himself completely from inside you. It was a bit hard to stand, but nothing you couldn't manage. You sat on your bed while he went downstairs to get you some ice to help with the headache. At least he still had some manners left.  
You could hear him wheezing from the hallway, and he was red from laughing when you saw him. He looked ridiculous.  
He managed to control himself and hand you the ice pack, which was probably a bit too cold for your head, but you put it there anyway. It's not like this situation could get worse.  
"You know what?" you turned to him, suppressing a smile.  
"What?"  
"Maybe you should actually go fuck Ushijima," you clenched your jaw to avoid bursting into laughter. How could he do it with a straight face? "Maybe then you'll come first for once."  
"Oh man, come on, that wasn't even-."  
"Or at least, you know," now you could let go, and give him a smile he'd better never forget. "Third."  
"I hope you understand how much I want you dead on this bed right now."


End file.
